


The String

by i_are_c00l



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate AU, i wrote this at one am pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_are_c00l/pseuds/i_are_c00l
Summary: i was inspired by a youtube video i saw! it was absolutely gorgeous! check it out!! - https://youtu.be/5GrV4-SoAo8i wrote this at one am uwuwuwuwuwu sleep idk herthese might be very out of character btw oopsanyway enjoy ig!!ps - this is my first published fic so be nice uwu (or don't i could care less lmao)





	1. Marvin and Whizzer

**Author's Note:**

> When you're young, your family tells you that you have a string that only you can see that's connected to your soulmate. Some people dedicate their entire lives to finding "the one". Some people just wait for it to happen. 
> 
>  
> 
> trigger warnings(?) - mentions of suicide and alcoholism

      When Marvin met Trina, things worked out for a while, their strings (probably) matched up so they felt it was right. Then Trina got pregnant, forcing them to marry. The marriage went okay for the first couple of years. Then Marvin and Trina started to argue. Marvin would leave to drink and forget his problems. One night, he went to the wrong bar and found himself in a gay bar without realizing. He messed with his string and noticed that it had changed, he realized that it got tighter almost as if the other end were near. He brushed it off and drank.

      Whizzer just so happened to be at that exact bar. At that exact time.  
Whizzer never played attention to his string. He never cared about soulmates. He thought it was all bullshit. One night, he returned to his favorite bar where he'd hook up with different men, regardless of string status. But this night was different, the atmosphere was completely different, he had noticed that his string, which was usually unnoticeable, was in fact, very noticeable. He rolled his eyes and told himself that he shouldn't buy into it. Whizzer noticed someone new and smirked. He quickly downed a shot and slid over.

   Marvin noticed the stranger. He nodded a hello and looked down, messing with his fingers.

    Whizzer leaned on his hand. "Hey," he said, turning to Marvin and somehow moving closer.

  "Hello," Marvin replied, not looking up.

   'Damn,' Whizzer thought as he eyed Marvin. 'This one's gonna be tough.'  
He leaned on Marvin some, acting as if he were more drunk than he actually was. "What brings you here?"

    This caught Marvin's attention. He looked up at the stranger for the first time. He was taken aback. He was...attractive? Not what was expected. "Uh, just came here to...have a good time." He smiled politely and turned away again. Marvin glanced at his string. Tighter? His soulmate couldn't be near-or far, I guess.

    Whizzer smirked and inched closer "I can help you with that." He put his arm around Marvin's and they locked eyes.

     "I'm Marvin." Marvin found himself saying.

    Whizzer smiled. "I'm Whizzer."

    Soon, they were both at Whizzer's place. In bed. Sweating.

     Marvin woke up first. It took him a while to realize where he was. Whizzer was rolled over, shirtless and presumably naked. Marvin sat up quickly and felt his hand tug on something. Whizzer stirred and Marvin took a good look at his hand, then at Whizzer. "Holy shit," he said, louder than he probably should've because Whizzer woke up.

    "Jesus, why can't they just leave and-" Whizzer stopped, staring at Marvin. "Why are you still here?"

     Marvin held up his hand. "String...?"  
Whizzer raised an eyebrow "Wow, your soulmate. Soooo cool." He rolled his eyes and attempted to lay back down, but Marvin stopped him.

"Don't you get it? We're soulmates!"

    Whizzer narrowed his eyes and looked Marvin up and down. "No." He rolled over "You're straight. I can see it in your eyes." Whizzer yawned and looked at his hand.

   After a couple of minutes, Whizzer spoke.  
"Maybe you're right."  
He sat up and moved towards Marvin, who almost moved back.

   They looked at each other for a very, very long time.

    Nine 1/2 months pass. Things are...okay. Marvin divorced Trina and moved in with Whizzer. However, they're arguing all the time.  
A couple of months later, they split, leaving Marvin alone and Whizzer gone. Probably to another state. Who knows.

    Two years go by and Marvin and the family go to Jason's first baseball game.  
Marvin is somewhat happy there and everyone else seems fine. Jason could be doing better at this.

    Whizzer walked down the field and to the bleachers, coincidentally, where Marvin was. He took in a sharp breath and started to back up. Whizzer shook his head and scolded himself, walking to them casually and as if he didn't see them. Trina yelled at him. Two people he's never met were there. Charlotte and Cordelia. How cute.

    Marvin felt his string tug on something back didn't acknowledge it farther than looking at it for about thirty seconds. He was too invested in his son's terrible baseball skills.

    After the game, Marvin and Whizzer talked for about thirty minutes, leaving everyone waiting. Whizzer eventually joined them all and was invited to dinner. They caught up.

   Marvin and Whizzer were finally back together. Jason was happy Whizzer had returned and Marvin was...happy.

   A few months go by and Whizzer started to not feel so well. He tried to tell Marvin but Marvin never really payed attention.

   One day, the two were playing racquetball and Whizzer collapsed. Marvin didn't know what to do so he called Charlotte in a panic. He held Whizzer and played with his hair for a while as they talked and waited for Charlotte.

   Charlotte finally arrived with an ambulance and Marvin wasn't allowed to ride with them. He groaned and decided to walk, following his string.

   Whizzer's sick and in the hospital. Marvin hates it and compares it to ancient torture techniques.

   A couple months in the hospital to the two of them was like a lifetime of being tied up and burning in a volcano. It made them believe in hell.

   When Whizzer passed, Marvin felt as if he had three universes thrown violently onto his back for him to carry for the rest of his life. It was the worst day of his life, and he married Trina.

   Marvin noticed that his string had been cut.

    Marvin started drinking more and more with Whizzer gone. Eventually, his string was no more. He had lost hope in the world.  
That night, he went to Trina and Mendel's house and hugged them all, telling Jason that he wished him the best of luck with the rest of his games. Everyone was confused.  
Cordelia and Charlotte were next. He hugged them both and didn't forget the cats. Later, he went home and hung himself, sobbing and mumbling about Whizzer the entire way home.

 

After two of his dads passed away, Jason would go to their graves and put two chess pieces on the top of their tombstones, a king and a queen. He said it felt right. He also talked to them each day, telling them how his day went and asking if they were happy together again.


	2. Cordelia and Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite chapter so far oops sorry

 

  
Cordelia used to be so obsessed with finding her soulmate, but, whenever she talked to certain guys she thought she clicked with, they weren't...right. Nothing felt right. Strings were so damn confusing.   
Cordelia worked at a small diner that barely had any customers, but she loved it. She loved talking to the regulars and learning about everyone's families.

One day, a new person came in, which was rare. Cordelia perked up when she heard the jingle as the door opened. She smiled at the woman.

"Hello!" Cordelia greeted, moving dishes and pushing her hair out of her face. She walked over and sat her down at the bar as she handed her a menu.

Charlotte smiled and sat down, opening her menu. She looked over everything, nothing really catching her eye. She put the menu down and leaned on her elbow.   
"What do you recommend?" She asked. Usually a weird way to start but who gives a ~~shit~~ heck.

Cordelia froze   
"Uh..." She had the menu basically memorized and knew exactly what everyone thought of everything but never tried anything herself. Her face turned a slight pink.   
"I - um..."

Charlotte chuckled "That's okay. It all seems either really great or really shitty right? Just give me whatever," she said with a small shrug, handing Cordelia the menu.

Cordelia took the menu and stood there for a moment.

"I'm Cordelia, by the way," she added quickly, still bright red. Why did she say that??

Charlotte grinned "I'm Charlotte."

Cordelia rushed to the kitchen, tripping over small things and extremely flustered. She sat down at a stool. Why had she been so nervous around this person? She brushed it off as the fact that she hadn't eaten anything at the diner ever in her life.

Cordelia talked to the cook. He recommended a simple cup of coffee.   
She went back to Charlotte.

"So...How does coffee sound?"

Charlotte stopped for a second, turning a bit red. "You're - you're not asking me out... are you?"

Cordelia froze and turned bright red. Shit. "No! I'm not! I'm asking if you wanted anything to drink!" She protested.

  
Charlotte smirked "Damn. That's unfortunate. I was looking forward to that."

"Well - at least get to know me first, ma'am." Cordelia laughed quietly, leaning forward.

"Well I'll do just that."

Cordelia moved a stool in front of Charlotte. They talked for at least two more hours. And then three more after the diner closed.

Charlotte came in everyday at the same time after that. Cordelia looked forward to it everyday.

Finally, after at least a month of this happening, all of the regulars in the diner wrote a letter to Cordelia and Charlotte asking them to finally go on 'a real goddamn date'

And so they did.

Every Saturday after they both got off work.

One date, they both noticed the strings. They couldn't have been happier.

Soon, they moved in together.   
Cordelia quit her job to try to start her own business.  
They adopted two cats.

A year or two passes and they meet a wonderful man named Marvin. Marvin introduced the two to his family and they all were happy.

Whizzer came back.   
They were introduced to Whizzer, Marvin's ex? Well, his boyfriend again.

Everyone's happy.   
That doesn't last.

Whizzer soon becomes sick and goes in the hospital.   
They all visit him which is always fun.

After a couple months Whizzer passed away. They had to help Marvin cope.

Marvin busted into Cordelia and Charlotte's apartment one day, sobbing. He collapsed on the couch, head in his hands.

"I'm a screw up. I shouldn't have ever allowed him back into my life." He had mumbled.

Charlotte quickly rushed to Marvin's side, dropping everything she was doing.

"You take that back. You loved him and he loved you. You two were perfect. Your strings matched perfectly even if it didn't make sense the first time you noticed. Yeah, people die and it sucks," she never was good at comforting people "but you'll see him soon -"

Cordelia interrupted "Not soon, but, one day!"

"And think of how happy you'll both be!" Charlotte finished.

A couple of hours go by and then Marvin leaves, better than he was before, he visits everyday after that.

One day he doesn't.

Two weeks pass and they don't hear from him.   
•  
•  
•  
•  
At Marvin's funeral, it's much quieter than Whizzer's. Though, there's more sobbing.   
Their graves were put right next to each other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')))))))

**Author's Note:**

> oof ye i made myself sad with this one too don't worry


End file.
